The present invention is related to a system for training a baseball pitcher the proper motions necessary to pitch a baseball towards a target with precision and velocity.
Baseball is a widely played and very popular sport for all ages. It is most common for children to play this sport as a team activity starting from as early as 5 years of age continuing well into high school, college or even as a professional. One of the most critical positions in baseball is that of the pitcher. Pitching proficiency requires precision and a consistent motion beginning with the setup, through the mid-delivery point and into the follow through. Each part of the pitching motion builds from the previous part and it is therefore important that the set up is proper to allow for a proper mid delivery point and so on.
Teaching a beginning pitcher the proper motion is difficult and even at the highest level of competition the lack of teaching aids is apparent. The set-up position is static since it is the point from which motion begins. This can be taught simply by placing the feet, legs, arms and torso in the proper position. Teaching the mid delivery point is difficult because the pitcher does not stop at this point and it is only through repeated trial and error, coupled with reinforcement from a coach, that the mid delivery positions and motion are developed. The motion from the mid delivery position through completion of the pitch is critical in determining the accuracy and velocity of a pitched ball.
A pitcher can be placed in the mid delivery position but this requires balancing on the drive leg while holding the lead leg in the air. This is uncomfortable and the proper balance is difficult to maintain since the momentum associated with a full speed pitch is missing. This method has not proven to be effective.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a training device which allows a pitcher to be placed in the mid delivery position comfortably. The training device allows the player to practice the pitching motion from the mid delivery position to follow through and to completion or to practice the motion from set up to the mid delivery postion independently.